Mlp;fim parodys Wiki
Welcome to the Mlp;fim parodys Wiki in youtube history we have amazing my little pony parody's like my little dashie, snowdrop, pony.mov series(apple.mov, dress.mov, shed.mov, spike.mov, magic.mov, party.mov, and swag.mov), double rainboom, and cupcakes(a animated fan fiction of mlp). Snowdrop Snowdrop is a fanmade parody of my little pony made by slilly filly studios. It is about a blind little filly named Snowdrop. Snowdrop is a snowlike blue pegasus (has wings) with snowblue and white mane. Her eyes are light blue but only because she is blind. The main point about snowdrop is a pony filly that is bullied by her other classmates and she doesnt have a project partner. When her teacher asks her if she is almost done with her project snowdrop says"m..my project" in a soft voice. Then her teacher asks who is her partner is and then finds out she doesnt have one. When snowdrop is outside in the snow she prays to see if she had any talents at all and then she crys a tear. As the tear falls it turns into ice. The tear drop touchers her leg and she say "t..this isnt snow *gasp*" then she grabs a stick and carves out something and going to show her mother. Then the next day with the two princesses Celestia and Luna with the Spring Sunrise. The students say snowdrop hasent come to class yesterday and snowdrop arives with her mother saying "wait!" She presents the princesses a snow star made of ice. While the other kids make fun of her she makes a small speech. "It may not look like a star, but it is one. its a star for winter! I can't see what the stars look like out there. Just like i can't see what spring looks like. But i can hear it all, and i heard the snow twinkling just like the stars do every night! So they should be able to grant wishes too, shouldn't they? Winter's been giving us a gift this entire time and we've just been ignoring it! Celebrating spring is good But, winter can't be all bad if it gives us these. It may be cold and dark...But that doesn't mean there isn't any good to it. Maybe...maybe winter is sad that everypony doesn't like it. So maybe we need to make wishes on the winter snow just like we ' wish on the night stars. Maybe then we can have a happy winter instead. We already have a happy spring, and summer, and fall. Can't winter be happt too? Because winter is important. Even if it seems useless, it can give us wonderful things, so...' *luna walks closer* Luna: may we see your wishing star. *Celestia uses her magic to see it* Celestia: Can you make us some more stars?. after that Luna has a tear cause she feels like she does have some good in her. In the end it has Luna saying her final goodbye to snowdrop by droping the first star she made. It is a sad video but im sure you will all love it Double Rainboom This is yet another my little pony parody but i has a twist. It has Cartoon Network caracter too!? Double Rainboom is a Senior film written, directed, & produced by FlamingoRich (Zachary Rich) for his college curriculum – and it is the first-ever fan-made episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It starts with Twilight Sparkle doing some science thing with test tubes. A experiment that she has been making since magic kindergarden. when she is about to add the final ingredient Rainbow Dash pops up right besides her. She scares her by saying "hey" and the final chemical goes flying in the air. Rainbow dash dives to grab it before it falls saying "i got it!". She catches it and Twilight takes it away from her. Twilight asks her what she was doing in her house and rainbow says "i wanted to see what egghead stuff you were doing". Twilight confirms thats its no egghead stuff and its science. Rainbow dash says "science egghead, no diff. After twilight tells rainbow its a talent enhancer, she tells what it would do to her friends. for twilight, it would improve her magic making her more powerful than ever. If Applejack drank the potion, it would increase her stamina and her apple collecting ability. If Rarity drank the potion it would...maker her more creative i guess to make dresses?... If Fluttershy drank the potion it would make animals more happy around her. When she is about to tell what would happen to Pinkie Pie, Rainbow cuts in and asks what it would do to her. Twilight tells her it would increase her dexterity and stamina. Rainbow is confused and says "uh what?". Twilight says she would improove her dex and be able to help, and you would probily be able to fly really fast. A HUGE mistake on twilights part because when she isn't looking, Rainbow drinks it all! Epic Wub Time: Musicians Of Ponyville Epic Wub Time is a My Little Pony fim about Octavia's and dj pon3's (vinyl scratch) life together in ponyvilie. At the beginning the narrator ask's Octavia what her mornings are with a dj. Octavia said "I come down stairs and she is doing the dishes great right a roommate that dose the dishes only one problem she washes them with wubs...". Vinyl believes washing the dishes with.... wubs "cleans it on the microscopic level". Fluffle Puff Tales: pfudor Fluffle Puff is a oc she was made by mixermike622. Her magical fur is fluffy. Fluffle Puff lives with Twlight and Category:Browse